The Demigod Vampire
by The sea's smartest daughter
Summary: What would happen if Percy had a twin sister, what would happen if this sister was given away when they were babies, and what would happen if she ended up with the cullens. This is Magnolia Helen Jackson and that is what happened to her. She thought her name was Pearl Cullen her whole life. She thought she knew what to expect with life. What happens when she learns the truth?
1. The twin separation

It was a beautiful summer day on Long Island, New York. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the waves were crashing on the beach, and the smells of the salty sea air and the sweet smelling flowers from the garden nearby filled the air. Despite all this though Sally Jackson was already in tears having to face the hardest thing that she had ever done, and she was already feeling as if a part of her was dead and would never be able to be revived.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of weak, small, but gut wrenching coughs, followed shortly by another's crying. She looked behind her to see the baby carriage where her two babies were. They were twins, a healthy, good sized boy and a sickly, extremely tiny girl. The boy's name was Perseus Jackson, he was called Percy for short, and the girl's name was Magnolia Helen Jackson, Sally called her Flower. Just the sound of Flower coughing like that broke Sally's heart.

She hadn't even known that she was pregnant with twins till they were born. She remembered how happy she had been when she had found out and had gotten to hold the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen! She had green eyes and black hair like her brother, but her hair was in naturally neat curls, she also had small but perfect lips and pink cheeks. Sally already knew that Flower would be more beautiful than any other girl when she gets older. That is if she lives to be older than one month.

Sally let out a sob at the memory of the day the twins was born. Sally had never heard Flower cry, only cough since a week ago, when she and Percy had been born. Three hours after Percy and Flower were born Sally had found out that Percy had been born perfectly healthy, but Flower was extremely sick. The doctors gave her a month to live, and said there was nothing they could do to save her and said it was best to take her home and let her live what short life she would have at what would've been her home, and to let her pass peacefully there too. At first Sally was beyond mad when she got the news, she was really mad at the time but now she was sad, depressed, and desperate.

Sally snapped out of her thoughts as Flower started coughing even harder and Percy's cries became sort of desperate. Sally picked Flower up very carefully and patted her gentle on her back while whispering in her ear.

"It's all going to be alright Flower," She whispered, "you're going to live through this. Daddy is going to help you make it through this." Sally found herself crying again." I p-promise that e-even if this is t-the last time I see you I-I will never stop m-missing you or loving you!" Sally choked out between sobs.

Flower stopped coughing and looked at Sally with a sad, concerned, but knowing look and a sad smile. Flower was the smartest baby Sally knew of, just a week old and Flower seemed to know exactly what was going on and what people were saying. As soon as Flower stopped coughing, Percy stopped crying. It was strange how connected they were, it was like they could read each other minds. Whenever something was wrong with Flower, Percy would get really upset and start crying louder than usual.

Sally knelt down in front of Percy with Flower still cradled in her arms and started to talk to Percy. "I promise your sister is going to be alright, she's going to survive it. I promise that one day you two will be together again, even if I'm not there to see her." Sally promised as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll be right back Percy."

Sally turned around and faced the dock in front of her. The last times she had been to this dock was when she met Poseidon and when he left her two months ago. She cradled tiny Flower in her arms and smiled to herself thinking how cute and tiny she was, with her big sea green eyes that were so much like her father's. Sally felt the warm sand under her feet and ocean air blowing through her hair and her sundress she had worn the day she and Poseidon had first met, as she walked toward the dock, her heart breaking a little bit more with each step she took.

She had dressed Flower for this day in the most beautiful baby dress she could find that was almost small enough to fit Flower. It was blue and puffy with green ascents, cap sleeves, and little rhinestones. She also had a blue bow in her curly black hair. The dress was too big for her, but other than that she looked beautiful! Well that and how sickly she looked. Sally had thought that maybe if Flower looked nice and cute, there would be a better chance of Poseidon taking Flower and healing her so she could live longer and actually have a life.

When Sally reached the dock she heard a strange cry she had not heard before. It sounded weak but desperate, sad, and heart breaking and it was soon followed by Percy's loud sobs. Sally looked down and was taken aback realizing it came from Flower who had never cried before in her short life. She had tears in her eyes and was reaching for her brother with one tiny hand. Sally realized that Flower knew that she was being taken away from her brother, and she didn't want to leave him, she loved him.

"It's for the best," Sally whispered to herself, "They will see each other again." She promised herself as Flower's cry gave way to coughing which gave way to silence. But she still reached for her brother and had a sad, hurt look in her eyes.

Sally kept walking down the dock with the hard, rough wood under foot. She had started to cry with tears rolling down her cheeks and a numb feeling in her heart she reached the end of the dock.

"Poseidon!" Sally cried out over the sea in front of her. "I know your there! I need your help, now. Please! It's a matter of life or death!"

All of a sudden a man with black short hair and a black beard with sea green eyes, a peered in front of Sally on the dock. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with flip-flops and a fishing hat that said "Neptune's lucky fishing hat". Sally let out a sigh of relief and ran over and gave the man a hug while being careful not to squish Flower.

"What's the matter Sally? I told you that it would dangerous for us to see each other after our child was born." The man said.

"I know Poseidon." Sally whispered, looking down at her feet, thinking for a moment before looking at Poseidon again and setting Flower into his arms. "This is your daughter, Magnolia Helen Jackson. I call her Flower"

Poseidon looked at Flower in surprise, taking in her tiny sickly frame and her beautiful face. He looked back up at Sally, his eyes full of questions. "I-I thought it was going to be a boy?" Poseidon said sounding unsure of himself.

"It was," Sally said, pointing to the carriage on the beach by the dock, where you could still hear Percy's sobs. "Their twins," She explained. "I understand if you're confused, I didn't know that it was twins till they were both born." She said.

Poseidon starred at the carriage then looked back down at Flower before asking "Is that the only reason you called me here?"

Just then Flower started coughing and letting out weak gasps for air. "No, I didn't," Sally said as she and Poseidon starred at Flower. "It's Flower. When she and Percy were born, the doctors gave her a month to live, that was a week ago."

Poseidon looked at Flower with a worry filled expression on his face as Flowers coughs grew weaker and her gasps for air grew more desperate. Then he looked at Sally with realization in his eyes. "You want me to try and save her." He said.

Sally nodded her head as tears streamed down her cheeks with her eyes on Flower who had stopped coughing but was still gasping for breath. "Please." Sally whispered.

"Sally, you know that I may not be able to help her, right?"

"I know, but you could at least try to help her! Even if you can't help her she is still going to die before she can fully live!" Sally said desperately with worry and desperation in her eyes.

"Fine, but you know that if Zeus or Hades find out about her that she'll be in a lot of trouble and could end up dead, right?"

"I know. But I'm willing to risk anything, if there is even a slight chance that she'll live through this and Percy will have his sister, even if they don't see each other for a long time."

Poseidon looked down into his daughter's face with a look of love in his eyes. "Alright," he said, "I'll take her and try to save her if I can. But I can make no promises."

Sally let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you! You will not regret this! She is one of the smartest babies I have ever met. You'll love her, I promise."

"Well good-bye sally. I wish you and Percy the best of luck, and I promise to take care of Flower the best I can." Flower had a sad look in her eyes that said farewell and I'll miss you. With that Flower and her father melted into the sea.

Sally stood there for a minute with tears streaming down her eyes, starring at where Poseidon and their daughter had been moment ago, before Percy's wailing brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around and started to walk back down the dock. Through her tears Sally started smiling at the thought of her daughter living, and she started to imagine what Flower would be like next time she or Percy say her. But she could never imagine what would happen to Percy, Flower, and her twelve years from then.


	2. The new life

_Sorry for not doing an author note last chapter, anyway I'm new here and this is my first story so I hope you enjoy and please give me your opinion and any suggestions you have! Please give me some tips if you have any as well. I really hope you enjoy my story! _

A week later Carlisle was walking around by the river, when he heard a voice coming from the river. It was speaking some language that he didn't understand, which was weird, but it sounded like Greek but older. 'Maybe ancient Greek' he thought. It did sound sort of like a woman's voice, than it was no longer coming from the river but right next to him. He looked up and saw a woman who was standing next to the river in front of him talking to a small bundle in her arms, a baby. Carlisle was shocked as he stared at the woman, she was anything but human, her skin had a bluish tint, her hair was greenish bluish, her eyes were unnerving, as one was blue and the other one was green, she had a soft look to her face though, as she stared back at him. She was also wearing a plan white Greek style dress. She also smelled like the river she had come from and nothing more.

She than started to speak in a soft voice, saying, "My lord has sent me to see you, Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle was completely speechless, 'How does she know my name?' He wondered. She continued, "My lord has been watching you and your family for a long time now. He has sent me give you a great gift."

"What do you mean? Who's your lord? Why is he watching my family and me? What is this gift that he wants to give me?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"His name is Poseidon, mighty lord of the sea. The gift he would like to give you is his one and only daughter."

As she said that she handed Carlisle the little baby girl she had been holding. Carlisle looked at the small baby, utterly shocked. The girl was extremely tiny, smaller than any baby he had ever seen before. 'She should be dead' he thought to himself. The baby though was staring up at him with wise and very much alive eyes, though she didn't cry at any point so far, which was also a shock. She was wrapped loosely in a blue and pink blanket. Under the blanket she was wearing a baby version of the woman's dress but it was sea green with a small baby sized sea blue belt and a blue bow in her hair. Then he noticed just how beautiful she was despite everything.

She was just a tiny thing, yet he knew she would be a beautiful lady one day. She had pale skin, but not too pale, soft, black, curls that had blue highlights, and nice soft features. His favorite feature though was her wide sea green eyes that looked wiser than any other child's eyes he had seen. She also had a very unusual smell, a little bit human, but mostly she smelled like the sea and another smell he couldn't place that over powered the human smell, so she didn't smell like food but something he didn't know.

Then he looked over to ask the woman why she would leave a baby with a group of vampires? But when he looked up, she was gone; in her place was a small sack. Carlisle walked over and grabbed the sack than ran home as fast as he could.

Luckily everyone had gone hunting so he was alone in the house. He headed upstairs to his and Esme's room with the baby carefully cradled in one arm and carrying the sack with his other hand. When he got to their door, though, he saw a door across the hall from their door, which had never been there before. He frowned and opened the door to find a nursery. It was decorated with an under the sea theme, with waves painted on the walls, windows looking over the river and woods, hardwood floors, a crib that was painted blue with pink polka-dots, a matching changing table, bookcase, and rocking chair. Then the bookshelf was full of books and toys, blankets were stacked on the changing table, crib, and rocking chair. Stuff animals of all kinds were everywhere, the curtains had sea creatures decorating them, a chandelier hung in the middle of the room with blue and pink crystals that threw colors and rainbows around the room, and there was a big closet in one wall.

He set the baby girl down in the crib and opened the closet to find lots of little baby clothes and diapers. Carlisle smiled to himself and turned back to look into the sack. It only had four things in it, a bottle with milk, a locket and two letters. One was addressed to him.

Dear Carlisle Cullen,

I know you must be wondering about the baby girl I have given you. To start off she is two weeks old and was born more than two months early, despite the fact that her twin brother was born a week late. She was born very sick, so her mother (who was mortal) gave her to me when she was a week old in hopes that I could cure her. I tried my best; I even gave her part of my godly essence so she was ¾ god instead of just ½ god. She is still sick though and will always be as long as she has any part of mortal in her, and unfortunately I can't take it all out of her. She needs a doctor to take care of her and she can depend on no matter what, they also can't be mortal because they would have no idea what to do, and that's why I chose you to look after her. Her name is Magnolia Helen Jackson; I call her my little Mermaid though. You can call her whatever you want though. She is from New York City, where her mom and twin brother still live. Her mother's name is Sally Jackson and her brother's name is Perseus (Percy) Jackson. One day creatures that you have never seen before will start coming trying to kill Magnolia. When that happens you have to give her the letter that is addressed to her and the locket. Otherwise she will die. The bottle that I have given you will always refill it's self after she is down drinking from it, it will change as she gets older and will hold a drink that looks different over time, but she needs to drink from it twice a day at least. It's because the liquid is medicine that will keep her alive. Please look after her and don't let anything happen to my little mermaid,

Sincerely,

Poseidon, lord of the sea and new father

Carlisle was in shock, and looked over at the letter and locket. He then walked over and took them and quickly walked to his office and went over to the top drawer on the right side of his desk, unlocked it and gently placed the two objects in the drawer and closed and locked it.

When he got back to the new nursery he picked Magnolia up out of the crib and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him in a kind of way that he knew she was hungry, so he picked up the baby bottle and walked over to the rocking chair. He sat down and started to gentle rock and feed her. As she sucked at the bottle her eye lids started to grow heavy and gentle close. He smiled at her thinking how pretty she was and how lucky he was.

"You're as beautiful as a pearl." He told her, than it dawned on him." That's it I'll call you Pearl, Pearl Cullen! How do you like that Pearl?"

As he set the bottle down on the small table next to him, Pearl made a small happy gurgle as her eyes closed. Carlisle watched her and rocked back and forth until she had been asleep for about an hour until he got up and gently laid her down in the crib while he gently stroked her hair. He thought about telling the others about her and smiled to himself. Esme would fall in love with her right away. It wouldn't take much for Rosealie to fall in love with her either. Alice would become her best friend, dress her, and play with her every day. Emment would become her protector and would try his best to fend off all the boys. Jasper would become her silent, but obedient brother; he would be there for her and do whatever she wanted to do as he followed her everywhere, and would fend off the boys and everybody else with Emment. Than Edward, who would be the first to know about her, would teach her how to play instruments and how to read and talk in multiple languages.

He watched Pearl sleep soundly all night, only waking up two times to eat. He was still standing there when he heard them right outside. He picked her up and smiled at little Pearl, who was now wide awake and making happy little gurgle sounds as she smiled at him.

"It's time to meet your new family my little Pearl! You'll love them, and I promise they will love you too." He told her as he walked down the stairs with her in his arms. Pearl wore a new white dress with pink lace, she looked perfect for meeting her new family, he thought. Then the door opened.


	3. To all others

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you all of you who have followed, favorite, and read my story. I love writing, but I've been super busy lately. Sorry it is so short, but I'll try my best to get another chapter posted this weekend, but I'm going to go ahead and post this just in case I can't. Again thank you all for reading my fanfiction, you have no idea how happy that makes me! If you have any ideas for the future of this story I would love to hear your suggestions, so please comment and tell me what you think!**

Let's see, where should I start? Well let's start with my name. Well again that's pretty complicated as well. Oh well, I'll start off early on in my messed up life. For the first few years of my life my name was Pearl Cullen, and that was my only name, as far as I was aware anyway. I'll get into the name details later on, it's really complicated! But if you are reading this than most likely your life has or will get just as complicated as mine. I'm sorry for not being able to help others like me, like us, in person, but it would be dangerous for all of us if I did that.

I know that you are wondering what I'm talking about, but I know you know the truth deep inside you. You know something is wrong and different than what they tell you. We are demigods who were born very sick, most likely you have a twin who was born perfectly healthy. You were unexpected and your mortal parent was told you wouldn't live very long. So they either gave you up to your godly parent, or found you missing from their house one day.

You never knew your family. Your godly parent gave you part of their godly essence so you could survive. They changed you into ¾ gods, therefor changing your life forever. They gave you to another family, but not a normal one by any means, they gave you to a family of monsters. You do not think of them as monsters though. You think of them as your family, like I do. Because if you know them, then you know they can be descent, even human. I'll stop with my speech now, before you all get to bored.

My story begins when my mother gave me up and my father gave me part of his godly essence in order to save my life. Soon after he gave me to the Cullens, a clan of "vegetarian" vampires. I had as normal a life as you can get in that setting for the first six years of my life. They were all my family, Alice dressed me up and played dolls, house, and tea party with me. Emment would play with me, tickle me, and give me piggyback rides whenever I wanted. Rosealie adored me plain and simple; I was probably her favorite family member. Jasper was always sort of quit, but he would play with me, and I knew I was safe around him, I knew that he would protect me. Edward was the one who would teach me new things like how to play instrument, how to read, and many other things. Esme was the mother, and she seemed like the perfect mother to me. Carlisle was the father, but he always seemed to have a special place in his heart just for me. You could see it in the way he looked at me, how he would smile at me, and how he would make special time just for the two of us to do something together. I knew they all loved me no matter what happened, but I also knew there was something different about me. I knew they were keeping something from me, something big.

My whole life changed though when Bella Swan moved tour little town of Forks, Washington. Suddenly Edward seemed sort of stressed and, at the same time, really happy. Then there started to be talk about a new girl named Bella. I had no idea how one girl could be so important and bring about such a stir in our house. Don't take me wrong I am in no way a girly-girl, attention hog, and spoiled brat. I always enjoyed the small things in my very strange life. I also enjoyed getting sometime alone as well, especially if I got to be anywhere near the water. Anyway, normally I wouldn't have thought twice about this girl moving here, but she kept on popping up everywhere and manifesting herself into my life. At first this bothered me, I didn't want anybody new in my family. But over time I warmed up to her, she soon became like another sister as me.

So let's start off in the part where I learned that I was more than I thought I was, the time when I found out I was more than human. The time in my life I found out my real name, my real destiny, the real me. The moment I found out just how much I didn't belong where I was. The moment when I realized the people I call my family were my kind's enemy. I'll start out shortly before I found out I was a demigod.

**Alright, sorry again about it being short. Please comment and tell me your thoughts! Can we try to get up to 10 or 15 comments by Monday? Come on I know you can do it! So comment below and I promise I'll be back for the next chapter in no time.**


	4. The end of my old life

**I promised another chapter this weekend, so here it is! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! I hope you enjoy it! Please review what you think and if you have any ideas for it. I'll take constructive criticism, and I'll try to make my story better from it.**

**Leena2695; thank you for reviewing! I hope you find out where I'm going in the next few chapters. But I will throw in some twists just to keep you on your toes. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Hopefully you'll keep reading and send me more reviews! **

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I yelled as I popped out of the river interrupting their make out session.

"Pearl! How long have you been down there?" Bella asked, she seemed pretty startled too. Awesome, I couldn't have planned it better!

"How long have you and Edward been here?" I asked, having lost track of time.

"About an hour" She answered.

"There you go! I've been down there for about an hour than. I was just waiting for the right moment. Who would have thought it would take you two a full hour to start making out! What were you talking about anyway?" I asked, really truly wondering what they had been talking about for so long. What? I was seven; I was allowed to ask questions. Anyway I had picked up bits and pieces from under water, something about new born vampires I believe. Though I couldn't be that sure I heard right.

Bella looked at me strangely. She was really shocked, I could tell. You would think that she would be used to me basically being a mermaid, except for the tail. I could breathe under water and control it with my mind, it was super cool.

I looked over at Edward who had me dangerously quiet. He was giving me THE look. The one that told me that this was going to be coming back to bit me in the butt. He was also probably going to tell Carlisle about this. Just what I needed, to get in trouble right before summer. But it was just a little prank; could I really get in that much trouble for a little prank?

Edward gave me a little, sly, smile.

"You would not!" I yelled knowing what he would do.

"Oh, I would. You know that, and you also know what I want." He said right back.

"Fine! I am so very sorry for startling you Bella. I should not have done what I did." I said as I climbed out of the water(completely dry of course) and gave them both a hug.

"It's fine Pearl. It was kind of funny." Bella said giving me a hug right back. When we pulled back she gave me a big smile. I gave her my biggest smile right back

I walked up to Edward and wrapped my small arms around his neck and gave him butterfly kisses on his cheek. I felt his large arms encircle me, him plant a kiss on top of my head, he rubbed my back, and whispered in my ear.

"Love you so much Pearl. I'm sorry for threatening you, but you know that your water powers sometimes freak Bella out." He whispered in my ear so Bella couldn't hear him. "I'm alright with you pulling pranks, just be careful next time alright, and you don't have to go into little girl mode next time alright?"

I nodded, pulled back, and smiled at him. I then stood up and dusted myself as I headed for the woods.

"Where are you going Pearl?" Bella asked. She sounded worried.

"I'm going home. I'll be alright Bella, don't worry about me, it is not a long walk and I have done it before." I said, trying my best to assure her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright sweet heart?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Okay, just, be careful. Alright?"

"I'll be fine Bella. Edward will tell you, I've been doing this since I could walk." I gave her one last smile before walking into the familiar woods.

But today it seemed different almost scary. It didn't seem like the woods I had walked home through for years. It seemed darker, gloomier, colder, and just plain scarier. And I was not one to scare at all! But I kept walking on the path towards home; it wasn't far just two miles. But the once familiar path seemed cast in shadows. It was strange, because I had come down this path less than two hours ago. It had seemed normal then, what happened?

I had been walking about fifteen minutes towards the house, I was only ten minutes away now, five if I ran. When I heard leaves rustling and a stick crunch under foot.

"I swear if that's you Edward, I will tell Carlisle that you tried to scare me! I said I was sorry so leave me alone!" I yelled thinking it was just Edward trying to get back at me. But I didn't see him when I turned around, and I didn't hear anything. I frowned, I knew my brother, he would have come out of the woods laughing and caught me as I tried to run and tickled me as he threw me over his shoulder and ran home. But nothing happened, which freaked me out. None of my family would have stayed hidden; all of them would have revealed themselves to me, including Emmett and Jasper.

I pushed my raven black hair out of my eyes as I started to pick up my pace. I may have been seven, and very petit (some people thought I was five, not seven) but was very smart and could move faster than you would think.

All of a sudden a huge tree fell right behind me, where I had just been standing! A tree! And not a small one either!

I stood for a moment, frozen with fear. Then I heard heavy footsteps that where coming closer and closer. I started to run as fast as I could toward home. When I looked over my shoulder though I let a scream out before I could stop it. It looked like a giant man, with gruesome features, and one giant eye in the middle of its forehead! It was wearing skins of animals, brown hair was in dreadlocks, his skin was filthy beyond words, he was carrying a club about the width of an oak tree and a third of his length, and he had a necklace of bones around his neck!

I ran faster than I had ever run before. He was a Cyclops, I remembered Carlisle teaching me about Greek mythology, and the Greek monsters. This was one of those monsters. It was real. How could it be real, it was just a myth?

I quickly hid behind a tree before he really saw me. I then started to climb, figuring he would look on the ground first, and hopefully Edward and Bella would start home soon and would find me and save me.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are! Daughter of Poseidon, you can run but you can't hide! I will find you, I'll eat you, and then I will add your bones to my necklace! Don't you want to be part of my necklace? Your skull would make a nice pendent." He shouted looking around. I was almost fifteen feet up and the trunk was getting narrower. If I went much higher he would defiantly spot me. I found a branch that was hidden by leaves. I sat the branch and held on to branch. I was terrified that he would find me here and I would end up on his necklace.

"Oh little girl! Won't you help me? I am hunger, and I've never tasted a ¾ god before! You would be my first one, and honor, don't you think? Daughter of Poseidon, please stop hiding or I will pull up all the trees till I find you!" He was three trees away from me. I watched as he ripped up a tree, to prove his point.

My heart was in my throat. I couldn't scream for help or he would find me. What had he meant by calling me daughter of Poseidon? And what in the world did he mean I was ¾ god? I knew next to nothing about what I was and where I came from. All I knew was I wasn't human and I wasn't immortal or anything. But I did have powers over water and Carlisle said that he had found me next to the river by the house. Could he have left out some important information? Who was I really?

I was quickly launched out of my thoughts when the Cyclopes started to shake one of the trees beside me. I knew he would be by my tree soon. Than my tree started to shake. I say his hands grasping the tree. I slipped off my branch; I accidently let a scream slip my lips. But I was able to grab the branch with one arm. I was hanging on to the branch with one hand when the Cyclopes looked up at me and smiled, his teeth were yellow, rotten teeth.

"There you are! Time to come out of your tree!" He yelled.

I let out another scream as he started hitting the tree with his club. I knew I was going to fall, I just didn't know when. I felt my hand start to slip; I tried to grab the branch with my other hand. I'm going to die any minute now. I realized that as I look down at the Cyclopes who is still smiling at me. I close my eyes and think of my family, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and even Bella. Would they miss me? Would they find my body? Or would the Cyclopes take it away before they could? In a way, I wished he would eat me before they found me. It would be easier on them, to think that I may be alive.

I fell off about two minutes later. But not before I saw something streaking pass the tree. It was a blur, but I knew that what every it was, it was there to save me. After I say the blur I lost my grip and began to fall to the ground far below. As I fell I thought,' I'm just seven! I can't die now!' I say the Cyclopes take a step away, to a spot where he couldn't catch me. He was frowning. But I didn't have time to think about it before I hit the ground.

I hit the ground with a sickening thud and multiple cracks. Pain exploded in my body, it felt like I had broken multiple bones. I felt something warm and stick start to pool around me, my own blood. I heard the Cyclopes scream and then, he was just, gone. How did that happen? I couldn't process it. I was crying from the pain now. I hardly ever cry. The last thing I saw before everything went black from pain. It was Carlisle, my father, standing a few feet from where the Cyclopes had been, where I laid. He was holding something, a sword, It was a shining bronze sword, that I had never seen before. Why is he holding the sword.

That was my last thought before he turned to face me, and everything went black. But the pain did not stop. Before I lost my thoughts completely to the pain that was starting to overwhelm me, I thought that I just wanted to die so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Than everything, even the black, exploded into the red of pain.

**Thank you for reading. Now please review and give me any thoughts and ideas you have!**


	5. the end of the lies

**So sorry I haven't had a chance to update in forever. I've been super busy with school lately. So both my mom and best friend had huge birthdays lately, my mom turned 40 and my best friend turned 15 so if you could comment and wish both of them a happy birthday I know it would mean a lot. So here is the new chapter, enjoy! **

When I woke up in my bed, I wondered if it all had just been a dream. Then I felt the pain. It was not nearly as bad as it had been, but there was still a slight pain all over my body. I looked away from the ceiling to look and see how bad I looked. When I saw who was at the edge of my bed though, I froze in place remembering what happened right before I passed out.

"Daddy, what happened? Why were you there? Why was a Cyclopes there? They are not even supposed to be real! Why did you have a sword? How did you find me? What did he mean by calling me a daughter of Poseidon? What is a ¾ god?" I asked in rapid fire.

Carlisle just gave a sad smile and chuckled while giving me a sad look. "One question at a time, okay Pearl."

"Why were you there?"

"You needed help Pearl. I was not about to let you …" He trailed off in the middle of his sentence and looked down slightly, even though I knew what he was going to say.

"You were not about to let me die. It's alright daddy I knew I would have died, if you hadn't saved me." I said trying to look him in the eye. "I know you saved my life daddy."

He smiled at me in a tired and sad way. "You are seven Pearl; you shouldn't be able to understand things like this. You should be less mature." He got up and kneeled next to the bed and held my hand, which I realized was wrapped in bandages. "I'll always remember when you were a baby you almost never cried. You were always a middle aged woman who was stuck in a little girl's body. You are most mature child I have ever met. Sometimes you can be more mature than your siblings." He smiled at me at that one and I let out a little giggle. "Sometimes though, I really enjoy those times that you act like a little girl. I love when you just act like you are my little baby."

"I know daddy, but I can't help being who I am."

"I know Pearl, and I love you even more when you are yourself."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, getting to my next queston.

"It was getting late and Edward and Bella had already gotten home. They said you had left about fifteen minutes before they did. They had left to see if you were alright. You were not back yet, so I got really worried and went out looking for you. That's when I heard you scream. I followed your screams and found you." His hand felt extremely cold on mine, it made me feel safe. I was used to being the warmest, I knew the ones who were colder would protect me. With Bella, her temperature that matched mine made me slightly nervous. His and made the pain to go away slightly. I gave him a small smile. He continue sounding very upset, "I thought I was going to lose you. You have no idea how worried I was, how scared I was. If I ever lost you, I…I have no idea what I would do. Please promise me you will not go out of the eye sight of one of us."

I was extremely confused. Why was he pleading with me like that? What was going on? Usually everyone was alright with me going off and doing my own thing. This was the first time that anyone was trying to be this protective over me. It made me feel very uneasy and made so I did not know what to do.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Pearl, please just promise me." He sounded desperate and pleading. Seriously, what is going on? Usually I'm smart enough to figure it out on my own, but today I just can't seem to get a handle on anything.

"Okay daddy, I promise. How bad am I?" I really just wanted to know if I would be able to go and play soon, and wanted to know if I could defend myself from something like that again.

His face fell, "A broken arm, three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a lot of bruises, and some deep cuts. You lost a lot of blood."

I smiled, "I thought it was going to be a lot worst." From how he had been acting I thought I was on the verge of dying or something, so what he said was definitely good news. I had broken bones before, so I knew I would be alright, but I did not know why Carlisle looked so upset.

He gave me a smile that did not reach his eyes. He then picked up my bottle, it looked like one of those old glass coke-a-cola bottle, but it had a blue label that said 'Pearl'. I had had it for years now. It was always filled with a goldish liquid, it always tasted like Esme's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Carlisle always made me drink two full bottles of it each day. If I did not drink two though I would get sort of week, and would start coughing my guts out till I drank some of it again.

He handed me the bottle and said, "Here, you should drink this."

I took it I my good hand as Carlisle supported my head slightly, I was really tired and weak for some reason. After I had drank all of it I felt a lot stronger and could sit up by myself. Carlisle took the bottle and placed it on my bedside table as I got comfortable sitting in the bed.

Then Esme came in the room. "Hey sweet heart. Glad to see you are feeling better." She said in her motherly way.

"Thank you mommy." I replied

She gave me a huge smile, she loved when I called her mommy. "Cherry is here to see you Pearl. She's really worried about you, we all were worried." She said as she walked over to my bed and pushed one of the blue streaks in my hair out of my eyes.

Cherry was my best friend. We had been friends since we could walk, and we had both decided it would be fun to sneak away from home and see if anyone found us. We met in the woods by the reserve. She was Jacob's little sister, and even though I was a Cullen and she was a Quileute, we found ways to see each other and eventually our families agreed to let us be friends. They even let me on the reserve to see her as long as I was alone. She was the only person who ever really got me, we were soul sisters.

"Can you bring her in?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie, I'll go get her." Esme replied as she walked to the door and closed it.

"What happened in the woods dad? You have to at least tell me something." I pleaded right after she had left. I had to know what happened, and I knew he would not tell me if anyone else was here, so this might be my last chance to figure it all out.

"I can't tell you Pearl. He wanted to explain it to you." Carlisle replied, whispering the last sentence to himself mainly.

Okay, he was really freaking me out now!

"Who? Daddy, who wants to explain it to me?" I asked, seriously freaked out. It took a whole lot to freak me out, but today was doing it for me. I just sort of wanted to crawl into Carlisle's lap, have him calm me down, and just act like a little girl my age. But I knew I couldn't, because it just was not me.

Just then Cherry walked through the door carrying her sketch book, without knocking like usual. Cherry had had darker tanned skin (It looked like she was Asian at times), straight black hair that fell to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a pretty face. She was shorter, but taller than I was. She was extremely smart, she could even out smart me at times, but I could out smart her at times to so it was alright. We also both had a slight bit if dyslexia and ADHD.

Cherry looked at me and said, "Well, you look a lot better than I thought you would look."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Gee Cher, did you really think that I would be disemboweled, or in a full body cast, or something like that."

"I wasn't sure everybody was acting like you were on your death bed or something. Jacob made me think you were already dead when he told me you had been in an accident."

She then looked over and saw Carlisle sitting next to me.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, how nice to see you. Could I have some time alone with Pearl, please sir." I could tell that she had just spotted him and was surprised, even though she did her best to hide her emotions at times.

"Of course Cherry. I think I will go talk to the others now." He pated my hand before he left. But I noticed there was an envelope left on my bedside table.

"I need the full story now Pearl! Or I will go nuts. What happened in the woods?" She said. Right to the point, as always.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Well I have nothing but time," she answered.

I sat up some more and brought my legs closer to me so she could sit on the bed with me. I then told her everything that had happened.

After I was done her mouth was hanging open. She closed it before asking, "Edward would have really showed Bella your diary? That is awful!"

I started to laugh my head off. "Really? I tell you I was almost killed by a Cyclopes, and Carlisle killed it with a weird bronze sword, and the first thing you pick up, is that Edward threatened to give Bella my diary." I say after I am done laughing.

"Well, yeah. I also cannot believe that he made you act like a little girl. That is just awful!" She declared.

"Love you Cher! You know how to take my mind off things."

"Yeah. So did you have one of the dreams again last night?" She asked, changing the topic away from today. I was glad she did, because I did not want to think about it anymore.

I kept on having dreams about a boy my age, who looked a lot like me. We would talk in the dream about our lives. At first he had complained about his life and talked a lot about how great his mom was and how awful his stepdad was. Then I told him about my life. He stopped complaining soon after that. Of course he told me that for the most part he could not remember the dreams after he woke up, but I could. I knew he was real, and I almost feel like I knew him from before the dreams. Like he was my brother or something. His name was Percy Jackson. Cherry was the only one who knew about him and the dreams.

"Yeah, I have them ever night Cher. Nothing has changed there."

"Well, I started having weird dreams the other night, like stranger than living with werewolves and vampires." We shared a look at that comment, because we both knew it was really insane." I drew some pictures of the things in my dreams." She said looking down at her sketch book. Then over at my night stand.

"What's that?" She asks.

"I don't know, Carlisle left it when he left." I replied.

"How about you look at my book and I look at the letter." She said.

"You are so noisy sometimes." I said as I reached for her book and she grabbed the letter.

We both looked down. I flipped through the first few pages, all I saw was some people's faces that I have never seen before. Then I came across one that stopped my heart for a second. I was Percy. The drawling looked just like Percy. Then I turned the page and saw a picture of a monster. The Cyclopes that had attacked me was looking up from the book. I felt the blood leave my face. I looked up at the same time Cherry did. She looked shocked and confused. Her face had a mask of shock. It was an exact copy of mine.

**Hoped you liked it! Now please comment, tell me what you think, suggestions, and wish my friend and mom happy birthday! Comment! I need your comments! And can anybody tell me what "life" for my documents mean? Just wondering.**


End file.
